In WO 90/14176 there is described continuous extrusion apparatus having a plurality of spaced apart circumferential grooves, arcuate tooling with a shoe portion bounding radially outer portions of the respective grooves provided with exit apertures extending in a generally radial direction from the respective grooves to a chamber and abutments displaced in the direction of rotation from the exit apertures extending into the grooves, the chamber extending around an extrusion mandrel assembly and the exit apertures discharging axially of the extrusion mandrel assembly through a die orifice intermediate the extrusion mandrel assembly and an extrusion die body wall.